No More Words
by eldies
Summary: While Yami is on a date with Anzu, Yuugi attempts suicide with a knife he found in a closet. Will Yami be able to save his hikari in time? Suicide fic, moderate Yami x Yuugi. One-shot.


Author: Dutchess Murasaki  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Summary: While Yami is on a date with gag Anzu, Yuugi attempts suicide with a knife he found in a closet. Will Yami be able to save his hikari in time? Suicide fic, moderate Yami x Yuugi, based upon personal experience. One-shot, complete.

A/n: Sorry for making Yami go through this torture, but I just needed to vent. Thanks to Stephanie and Dianna for the beta job Enjoy.

No More Words

Yami stood in front of the full-length mirror in his and Yuugi's bathroom, combing his hair and getting ready for his date with Anzu.

Heading down the stairs and saying farewell to Yuugi, without a glance, he headed out the door.

All during dinner, Anzu kept rambling on something useless while Yami sat and poked through his fettuccini, the man deep in thought.

Jumping and dropping his fork in the process, Yami stood up as he felt pain surging through Yuugi's soul room.

Anzu had stopped blabbering in mid-sentence, her face curiously inquiring, "What?"

Yami waved it off. "I need to go. Gomen." And with that he left.

Nearly running home, Yami burst into the house to find no sign of Yuugi. "Aibou? Where are you?" He turned and ran up the stairs when he heard a moan emit from the top of them.

The yami stopped, froze and gasped all at once when he saw Yuugi, lying on their bedroom floor in a puddle of blood. The little one had blood slowly trickling out of his wrists, and he was lying by a knife.

Yami stumbled over to his hikari, kneeling down for a minute while the tears came. As Yami slowly came to his senses, he leapt up and ripped his shirt off, tearing two strips of fabric from it and wrapping the pieces around Yuugi's wrists, sighing in relief when the blood slowly stopped.

Picking up Yuugi, one hand on his lower back and the other just above the back of his knees, Yami carried his hikari into their room and layed Yuugi down, falling asleep while silently wondering why Yuugi would attempt suicide.

As Yami woke up, he found Yuugi still beside him, apparently still asleep.

Gently shaking the little one's shoulders and waking him up, Yami softly smiled as Yuugi's magenta-colored eyes opened up to see the world.

Yami looked at the floor. "Aibou… why did you do that?"

Yuugi looked down at his lap while his hands fidgeted. "I- I don't want to tell you right now, Yami. Gomen nasai."

Yami shook his head. "It's okay, Yuugi… I'm gonna go make some breakfast, I'm starved."

Something kept bugging Yami as he prepared their breakfast. Why would Yuugi attempt suicide and then not even tell him why? A yami and hikari told each other _everything_… maybe, thought Yami, the two were growing apart.

As the two ate, Yuugi sighed as he sat his fork down. "Yami – I can tell right now that you want to know why I slit my wrists, don't you?"

Yami nodded.

Yuugi sighed again. "Yami… it's not you. I'll tell you that right now. And no, I'm not just saying it to make you feel better. It's the truth. I wanted to kill myself because of everything – Jou and Honda have started to beat me up again, my parents are never happy with me… I just couldn't take it anymore, you know? I just had had enough."

During this whole explanation, Yami had been sitting intently; absorbing Yuugi's every word, had been somewhat difficult. He was shocked to hear that the New York blonde had begun to abuse Yuugi again, especially after the two had started to become friends.

"Well, Yuugi," Yami said, "I assure you that I will _never_ beat you, and I will always be happy with you."

Yami's eyes widened. In that last bit, he practically said he loved Yuugi!

__

What can I tell you?  
Only being such a small self  
I won't tell you more now  
Because the words are so  
Weak against time

Luckily, Yuugi didn't notice it. He just painfully stood up and shuffled over to Yami, enveloping the darker in a warm hug. Yami also wrapped his arms around Yuugi, scooting back and lifting the smaller onto his lap so they could hug properly, Yami kissing Yuugi on the forehead.

Pulling back slightly to stare each other in the eyes, Yami slowly bent his neck down and captured Yuugi's supple lips in a tender kiss.

Breaking the kiss quickly, Yami looked down. "Gomen ne – mmph!"

Yuugi had put a finger on Yami's lips. "Shhh…" he muttered as he slid the finger, and the whole hand for that matter, around to the back to Yami's neck and pulled Yami into a light kiss. Yuugi bit softly on Yami's lips until they parted enough for Yuugi's tongue to dip inside, Yami moaning in response.

After a few minutes, the two had to break the kiss for air. Yuugi smiled up at Yami. "Well, now I have something to live for."

The next day

As Yuugi sat in a classroom at lunch alone, he ran a hand through his long, multi-colored hair and thinking about what had happened the previous day.

When Yami had kissed him, the thoughts of suicide just somehow got quashed in his mind… 'Maybe,' thought Yuugi, 'Yami pushed them out of my mind.'

Jumping slightly when heard his name said, Yuugi looked up and saw Ryou looking at him with a look of… concern.

"Yuugi, we need to talk," Ryou stated, his voice full of seriousness.

"Okay," Yuugi replied brightly.

Ryou suddenly grabbed Yuugi's collar, and raised him high, looking dangerously like Bakura. Shaking him back and forth with each word, Ryou spat, _"I don't ever want you to come to my house, call my house, or talk to me ever again!"_ And with the last word Ryou turned and threw Yuugi against the far wall of the classroom.

Making long strides out of the room, Ryou turned to Yuugi with a smirk. "Keep the _fuck_ away from me."

Yuugi, his thoughts of earlier completely out of his head, slowly limped out of the classroom and out of the school, not even caring of finishing that day's worth of classes.

Barely making it home, Yuugi made up his mind.

Forcing himself to walk right past Yami and into the bedroom with the knife still there, Yuugi picked it up and turned to Yami, who had followed his aibou up the stairs.

"Yami, you were always nice to me," Yuugi reminisced. "Domo arigatou."

And with that, Yuugi raised the knife as high as his little arm could go, and taking in a deep breath, he gasped in pain as he brought the knife down, broke the skin and stabbed his heart.

Yami, who was crying again now, rushed around the house in search of something – anything – that could save Yuugi's life.

Realizing defeat, Yami dragged himself up the stairs and layed by Yuugi. Grasping the now bloodstained knife from Yuugi's pale hands and into his own fingers, Yami leaned up and gave Yuugi a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"I guess I could save you," Yami said as he brought the knife over his body. "I guess I was wrong.   
I'm sorry."

Yuugi, who barely still had some life in him, gave a weak smile. "You did all that you could do, Yami… but … I needed… _more._"

Yami, now fully understanding what Yuugi said, smiled faintly when he saw Yuugi slip out of consciousness. "Now he is out of his misery," Yami said to himself. "I will be also."

Yami softly gasped when he felt his arm just absentmindedly fall on its own and pierce his own skin, feeling his warm blood gush over his steadily cold growing body.

Yami moaned when he felt the life of himself slowly being pumped out with each heartbeat.

'Now there will be no more pain,' was the last thought that occurred to Yami.

As the week pressed on, Ryou didn't even take into consideration that he was the one that made Yuugi and even Yami commit suicide.

Heck, Ryou didn't even realize that Yami and Yuugi were… yeah. In fact, he didn't remember most of what he had done lately.

However, unknown to the hikari, Bakura was snickering a throwing quick glances from the darkest corners of the tomb robber's lair.

Ryou yelped and fell out of his chair when he saw the front page headline after he got home from school.

** King of Games commits suicide **

Yes, that's right people, Yuugi Motou has died. He was found last Tuesday, lying in his apartment with slits in his wrists with a man lying nearby. Sources revealed it was his 'yami', also dead.   
Apparently, he committed suicide, the both of them, but an autopsy revealed the actual Yuugi Motou did it after being severely abused, and his brain was showing bruises, indicating he had gotten a concussion.  
The funeral will…

Ryou was in shock. Why had Yuugi and Yami committed suicide.

Ryou stopped. Now he understood why they had, and why he hadn't been able to remember anything.

Bakura.

Ever since he remembered, Bakura had always wanted the "Pharaoh no Baka" dead. And the tomb robber knew that if Yuugi died, Yami would have no reason to live himself.

Ryou took a glance down to the ring dangling from his neck, and without a moment's hesitation, tore it from his throat and threw it across the room. Once it had hit the brick fireplace there, he knew Bakura would come out and demand what he was woken up.

And sure enough, he did. Ryou didn't have to wait five seconds before a not so like an apparation but still one appeared and snarled, "What do you want?! You like to live, don't you?!"

Bakura stopped when Ryou strolled over to him and grabbed the front of Bakura's shirt, lifting Bakura enough for his feet to leave the ground and at the same time wondering where he was getting all of this strength. Bakura was scared, and it alone gave Ryou fuel.

"WHY?!" Ryou screeched, throwing Bakura down onto the bricks. "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!!"

Bakura raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Kill who? I haven't killed anyone… this week."

"WHAT ABOUT YAMI AND YUUGI, EH?!?"

"Oh, yeah…"

A/n: I'll let your guy's imaginations fill what Ryou does to Bakura Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
